


Cuddlestarved

by worseningwhales



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worseningwhales/pseuds/worseningwhales
Kudos: 1





	Cuddlestarved

"Hey darling.. Come here. (chuckles) I mean it come here. (slight shuffle) There isn't that so much better?

[pause] Hmm? No special reason I just missed you.

[indignant] I can miss you! You were all the way over there. You looked cuddlestarved. Yeah, it's part of my medical diagnosis that you are dangerously low on cuddles. Mm-hmm my prescription are these. My arms, take two every few hours to see if your symptoms improve.

(giggle) Isn't that better kitten? Would you like me to stroke your hair too, baby?

Your hair is so soft. (inhaling) I love your new shampoo by the way. Yes, angel. You smell delightful. Well you always smell good I mean but you smell especially good today, honey.

It's one of my favourite things about you [pause] Well for one, I love the way we fit together. The way you feel in my arms. That satisfied sigh when you snuggle up next to me, and the way you smile softly at me when you catch my eye. I love the way your lips taste and your eyes... No, I won't stop stroking your hair baby... I love way your mouth forms when you say my name...I love other things it does too..(laughs) okay okay I won't change the subject again...but for the record you look incredible taking me in your mouth...you're such a good girl(/boy)...you make me so proud...[pause] Was that a yawn? Starting to get sleepy, sweetheart? No, not offended. Means the prescription's working...Let me just shift you...and there now I can spoon you. Nice and close...

Oh you can? Sorry got distracted thinking about your mouth darling,...Yeah maybe I'll wake you up with it...would you like that, angel? Perfect...now sleep...I'll see you in the morning, baby."


End file.
